


【深呼晰/现架】北京北京（全文）

by ieaber



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieaber/pseuds/ieaber
Summary: lofter被屏蔽了，补档，非新作。
Relationships: 深呼晰 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【深呼晰/现架】北京北京（全文）

【深呼晰】北京北京

现架。  
设定在2010年，25岁开报亭的北漂黑车司机老王（当时代驾不多，盲猜是黑车不便说），未满18岁来京艺考的学生小周。时间线如有错位皆属私设。

人生低谷期的限定爱情。北京，今夜请将我遗忘。

只想云霄飞个车，不幸跑了7k字剧情，愤而在尾段多飞了几次。

1，  
接到这小孩的时候，王欣刚洗完车，从一家加州牛肉面大王里吃饭出来。有个瘦瘦小小、戴着黑框眼镜，学生模样的男孩站在他的车旁边，开口问他，“请问，您走么？”

西站是北京最乱的火车站，因为行政归属的划分混乱，西站成了一个三不管地带。三教九流在这里交汇，讨生活的人鱼龙混杂偷鸡摸狗。王欣看着这个穿白T的外乡男孩，略一点头，“去哪儿？”

“海淀吧，去看看。”

黑色的桑塔纳2000，五年车龄；按照出租车的里程标准，已经在报废边缘，好在这是黑车，没人管。正规出租车的司机都是北京土著，有编制的，轮不上他一个北漂。王欣关上车门，问副驾上的小男孩，“你知道海淀多大吗？”

小男孩看上去撑死十八，说不定还不到；戴着眼镜强装大人，显得更稚气。在北京，出租车司机是最社会的职业，个个人精；王欣不谙于此道，但不妨碍几句话就知道了这孩子的情况。

来京艺考的。这是暑假，全国各地有特长的小孩都在这个时候来京拜访老师，联络学校，参加各类考试，以期能在明年高考里获得心仪学校的提前批次录取。王欣问他，考什么方向啊？男孩子不说，隔了一会儿，慢慢地说，想试试考音乐。

小男孩话不多，人有点紧绷。王欣没多和他聊天——他自己也是个说话慢吞吞的，不太擅长和陌生人打交道。载他到了清华东南门，在校门口四十米停车，转头，“喏，自己去吧。”

“这是清华？”小男孩看了看立柱上的字。

“你又没说去哪儿，来参观高校的学生一般都来这边。”王欣扶了一把方向盘，这破车离合器有问题，踩不死容易熄火。“下去吧，东门查的不严，你这样子能混进去。”

小男孩点点头，刚准备下车，又坐回副驾上，问，“我这周都在北京，周一到周六，方不方便你接送我一下？我用车不多的，提前约好时间，没事的时候不影响你跑别的生意。”

想了想又补充，略有些紧张，“我在北京没有熟人，地铁怕周折误事，你看行的话多少钱，我先付你一半。”

最近查的严，王欣不想到处兜客，想了想，点头报了个价。

小男孩笑起来，这个价格他能承担，于是掏了口袋——一只布做的零钱包，数了两张红的，递给王欣。“谢谢，那我先去了，今天下午6点在这里见吧。”

王欣叫他回来，“你傻吗？不留我联系方式就先付钱？”

“没事，我记得你车牌号。”小男孩书包颇大，背着一周行李，和个头不称。

“这么信我，那不干脆把行李放我后备箱？”王欣有点好笑。

“……”小男孩犹豫了两秒，绕到车后，伸手叩了叩后备箱，“那你打开啊。”

他说他叫周深，来自贵州。王欣从车窗里伸出手，指缝里夹着一张纸条，握手时递到男孩手里，“我叫王欣，这是我电话。”

2，  
周深考试时间被排在周三周四，笔试先考通识和专业，然后面试。要考试不敢放飞，但他第一次来北京，难免还是有点好奇，想要到处走走。

两人按头天约好的，早上九点在他住的快捷酒店门口见。周深一口一个“王哥”，笑得颇甜。

昨天下午从清华出来时没看到车，周深心里一咯噔，想着自己行李还在王欣后备箱里，这不能是被骗了吧。刚开始紧张，黑色的桑塔纳就打着双闪出现了。王欣侧过身子给他开门，递给他一根冰棍。

他把擦后视镜的毛巾沾湿了水，包在冰棍糖纸外面。周深乐呵呵接过冰棍，美滋滋地剥开糖纸；王欣开着车，余光瞥了眼后视镜，觉得好笑，又转过头看了他一眼，自己也笑了，“也不怕我下药毒死你。”

“不怕……”周深咬了一大口冰棍，包在嘴里含糊着，“毒我，图啥啊。”

“王哥有吃的？”昨天吃过了王欣的冰棍，没病没痛，第二天当然要蹬鼻子上脸，“早上起晚了，没吃东西。”

王欣车门上悬着袋豆浆，塑料袋里插了根吸管，手刹旁边还放着一袋煎饼果子。周深打量一遍，凑到王欣跟前，“是给我的不？”

“小崽子……”王欣被他气笑了，“你拿去吃吧。”

王欣胃不太好，他十七岁开始离家漂泊，男孩子自己不太会照顾自己，作息饮食都不规律，就落下了点胃病，过劳或者压力大的时候吃不下，过点也不吃。当司机是个辛苦活，窝在驾驶座里一天，大高个蜷着自然不太舒服，王欣买了早餐，吃不下，随手挂了门上。

周深从善如流的接过来，嗅了嗅，小心翼翼，“是豆浆吧？”

“嗯，早上打的。”

“哦，不是那个……豆汁就好。”

“想喝还没有呢。”王欣看了他一眼，“去哪儿？”

周深翻出一张不知道从哪里顺出来的北京地图，翻看了半天，“一日游景点，可以么？就那几个……”

“不排死你……”王欣低声说，没放心上，指了指地图，又转过头，“这个近，系上安全带。”

周深两三下吃了果子，把豆浆喝完，呲溜吸到塑料袋底，然后扎好口袋，从书包里掏了个皱巴巴的塑料垃圾袋装起来，心满意足地放下东西，“王哥，你声音真好听，都共振了，你唱歌么——啊啊。”

王欣猛一脚刹车，把周深吓了一跳。他微微皱了皱眉，手指拨弄指向周深，“坐好。”

“哦……”周深不以为意，打开了话匣子，“我是瞒着父母来的，说来旅游，其实来考试。”

“你找关系了么？”王欣重新目不斜视地看路。

“哪有什么关系，而且——我零基础啊。不行就会去高考呗，学医也行，我文化课也不是很差。”周深撇了嘴，“就想试试行不行。不过我爸妈都觉得……我自己也知道，我不太适合拿唱歌当职业。”

“为啥——”王欣堵在西长安街上，没脾气，手动排了个空档，和小孩聊天。

“外形不适合。”小孩幽幽地说，没有叹气，说一件已经被说了千百次的事情，“外形和身高都不合适呗。”

“那也不见得。”王欣低声嘀咕，眼看着前面晃晃荡荡的堵车，“这条街不能停车，我找个地儿停了，咱在这儿下吧，带你来看第一个北京景点。”

大鸭蛋，国家大剧院，顶级演出场馆。王欣没多的可介绍，只好指指这栋建筑，“你想学音乐，看看这儿合适。我在这儿等你吧，怕被拖车看着点，也花不了多长时间。”

周深被逗笑了，“那王哥呢？”

“太热了，不想动，在这边抽会儿烟。”王欣白T搭牛仔裤，吊儿郎当剪破了洞，也不知是洗白了还是赶时髦，露出来的皮肤上确有细密的汗。大北京的夏，三十七八度的烤人。

他被周深那句“唱歌”说得有点窝心。七八年前离家漂泊，夜场驻场、酒吧打工，大抵还存有一点傲气。想以唱歌为职业才不去后海唱呢，真的折堕到那里，还有什么不可以。于是租了报刊亭，让母亲来北京一起经营，白天开个黑车，辛苦度日也好过在酒吧里点唱，被糟污酒客践踏梦想。

王欣把音乐看得太重了。在生命中最青春激荡的这些年，他把唱歌当成了全部，可唱歌回报给了他什么？选秀失利，合约雪藏，沈音待了几年又开始四处闯荡，新东家破产。如今还有什么？一间漏风的破报刊亭，没有采光、电压不稳的地下室，楼道里共用的卫生间，夏夜里吱吱嘎嘎的电风扇。

真他妈可笑。而周深这种一看就没有后台的小孩，竟然要把这条歧路再他妈走一次。

大概是怕他在烈日下久等，小男孩绕了剧场一圈就很快回来，手里还拎着两瓶北冰洋，上面白雾没化，刚从冷柜里拿出来。他笑着递给王欣，“哥，喝这个。”

这孩子傻乎乎的，连开瓶器都没拿，人倒是挺好。王欣谢了一声，夜场待过的东北男人，信手用路边栏杆磕开盖子，把手里这瓶换给周深，自己拿了另一瓶。

“你唱歌么？”王欣一口气喝了半瓶，停下来问。

“嗯，唱。”周深有点不好意思，“不过我声音有点……像女生，自己老在唱女歌手的歌。而且我喜欢听老歌，挺杂的。”

“那你能给我唱一个吗？”王欣张了张嘴，后悔了，他想，我和一个打算走歧路又混不出头的小孩较什么真。

“能啊，哥听什么？”周深接得飞快，没给他反悔时间。

王欣意兴阑珊了，说随便，随便唱吧，唱你想唱的。

周深从倚着栏杆的姿势里撑起来，在人行道上站直了。他瞥眼看到剧院门口贴着的李宗盛的宣传海报，于是大大方方在王欣面前开口。

“曾经自己，像浮萍一样无依……但是天让我遇见了你。初初见你……”

《我是真的爱你》，很多年的老歌了。

王欣逐渐觉得背上细细密密爬满了鸡皮疙瘩，他捏紧了手。

学音乐的人耳音很准，周深唱的是女key没错，但他的音色脱离了性别范畴，保有童声的亮和透，又有女声里优美的细小粒子在声音里跳动，纯粹的美，决然的和谐；声音如此去性别，情感表达却相当女性化，如同诚挚无悔的女人向爱人娓娓道来。

王欣呼吸变得很慢，他凝神听，凝神看他。小男孩看起来什么都不懂，却天然把这样阅尽软红尘后抱守的坚持唱得丝丝入扣，情意绵长。

他有些忘我。他竟然在这里听一个可能还没成年的小男孩子信口跟他唱了这首歌，而这居然可能是最好的版本。

周深唱到副歌，人行道上有人停下来看他，他就不好意思了，戛然而止，还低下头用余光扫了扫周围，耸着肩回到栏杆旁边，在原来的姿势里靠好。他一直对自己的声音不好意思，尤其和外形在一起出现时。

半晌，王欣喝完手上剩下的半瓶北冰洋，指了指大剧院，慢慢开口。

“你应该去那里面唱。”

3，  
周深的笔试排在周三下午，考场在八中，机考，当场出成绩。王欣问他复不复习，周深耸耸肩，浩如烟海的知识啊，怎么复习。

“何况我文化课还可以。”周深点点头，像跟自己说。

头晚上周深说想去吃羊蝎子，王欣由着他，但早中餐都没吃，空腹喝了太多凉的，有点胃疼。周深看出他不对劲，前前后后问半天，把王欣给问烦了，连说没事，你赶紧挑地儿吃饭。周深想了半天，拉他去了路边的潮汕砂锅粥。

送周深回酒店时，周深问王欣，哥，你好点没有？王欣把车停路边，拉上手刹，摆手，没事没事。

周深凑过来，真没事吧？呀，是不是因为我早上吃了你早餐？他个矮，整个脑袋毛茸茸的，暴露在王欣眼皮子底下，小声说自己很会的，妈妈胃也不好，说着竟然上手帮王欣揉起了肚子。

有完没完。王欣失笑，小孩子毛手毛脚。他把周深的手拎开，“我没事。”

周深又问他住哪儿；王欣想了想那个地下室和旁边的报刊亭，含糊说了个地铁站名字，小孩说明天来找他。

结果周深早上七点半就来了，到了地铁口给他打电话，说自己到了，可以过来帮忙。

他拎着几袋烤冷面，热豆浆，外面还套了个聚德华天的餐盒。见到王欣的妈妈，乐呵呵打招呼，自我介绍说是来考试的学生，这两天坐王哥的车。

王欣见过富贵人什么样，自然也看得出他是普通工薪人家孩子，要付他早餐钱。窘迫又要强的人都把钱分得很清楚，这是原则性的清高。周深挥挥手说不用，又大大咧咧厚颜无耻起来——王哥请我吃晚饭吧。

王欣的妈妈进了报刊亭里坐着，他就不叫王哥了，一口一个“哥”。帮着王欣把摊子支开，书报一本一本挂上去，主动重新分了各类，哪些展示，哪些售卖，哪些精装华美的东西吸引来往人流，头头是道。

天太热，王欣从冰柜里掏了瓶饮料扔给他，周深从善如流的喝起来，砸吧嘴。他说话声音也保留有童声色彩，只是没有唱歌时婉转优美，光看人细细瘦瘦的，难以想象唱歌时的华彩。可能人都是有滤镜的，王欣容易被声音麻痹。

下午送他去考试，趁着他答题的空档去修车。月前被人蹭了一下前盖的挡板，保险公司定损之后一直没有打款，昨天才到账。王欣才懒得为了这破车去什么4S店，找个朋友刷道漆得了，剩下的钱就拿来改善生活，当个意外收入。

周深出考场时挺欢快，肉眼可见考得不错。王欣问他考了多少分，周深冲他抬了抬下巴，“说了我文化课还可以，应该是这轮考生里前三吧。”

王欣跟着乐，拍拍肩膀，“走，哥请你去海底捞。”

二龙路最近的海底捞在西单婚庆大厦，王欣把车停在泥洼胡同，带着个乐得屁颠屁颠的小孩去吃火锅。

海底捞是四川简阳的餐厅，但起家在西安，发家在北京。原因无他，北方餐厅没什么服务，一个川式口味没大毛病的火锅店，到了北方变了态地搞服务，就无敌了。北京一代的司机都知道拖外地人去海底捞，长脸。

排队时周深吃了两袋免费的妙脆角，又喝了一肚子凉茶，真吃饭时反而吃不了很多，一个劲给王欣夹菜——他很会涮火锅，鸭肠七上八下，百叶、黄喉烫到脆爽，问王欣——欸，哥你吃脑花儿么？试试不？

王欣敬谢不敏。周深大笑，说自己的学校在省政府大院后门，面朝大街，有大大小小的涮品烫菜店——骨汤烫菜你知道么？就四川人说的冒菜，我们可以冒脑花儿，捞起来加辣椒、酸萝卜、木姜子油和折耳根，折耳根你知道么？

可省省吧。王欣想了想，不寒而栗，再说我吃不下去了。

晚餐吃完，周深眉花眼笑。口味没觉得有多特别，但吃个辣的总是开心。周深可以吃辣锅涮土豆到天荒地老，或者让渡一点，和王欣这个胃不好的怂人点鸳鸯锅。清汤啊，能有什么好吃的？周深把捞上来的东西一股脑堆在王欣盘子里。

散完步王欣送他回去，临到下车，周深突然把手搭在了手刹杆上——准确的说是覆盖在王欣手上，说，哥，我挺紧张的。

“怎么了？”

周深低下头，又抬起来，摇摇头，“怕面试，怕自己不合适。”

他好像觉得自己杞人忧天有点可笑，又笑起来，“唉反正不行就去学医呗，谢谢哥，我先走了。”

王欣用力握住了他的手，把他拉回车上，侧过身拥抱了小男孩。“没事，哥信你。”

王欣想了想，又揉了他的头发，手指搭在他脖子上，往下挪，拍了拍肩膀。

周深喜笑颜开，“那我信哥啊。”

王欣望着他背影，在车上坐了一会儿，点了根烟，抽了一半。这是一个应有的鼓励吗？有天赋就能混出头吗？十七八岁的时候，谁知道是福是祸。

保安来拍王欣的车窗，让他赶紧起开，别碍着别人——打工的人都门儿清，知道什么是地下营运的黑车。王欣点点头，麻溜把车开走。

4，  
王欣等他面试出来。陆陆续续出来几十个小孩，差不多年纪，大多都有父母陪着，有的爷爷奶奶也在。现在学音乐的小朋友家境都不错，看得出个顶个的光鲜亮丽。大概是因为这条路真的不好走吧，都得没太大压力的孩子，说不定家学渊源。

王欣等得有点感慨。如果早点有人告诉他这件事，他还学吗？

那些衣着光鲜的被面试的孩子，和他等的小男孩好像来自两个不一样的世界。考场空调大，周深穿着黑色的连帽衫，看起来更小。可王欣对他还是有信心的，他听过这么多人唱歌，知道他们的区别。

他知道周深多么特别，他希望周深别跟他一样蹉跎。

三点钟进了面试考场，六点也不见出来。王欣有点着急，人散得差不多了，悬而未决不是件好事，通常说明监考老师的意见有分歧。

最后周深被人送出来，刚刚哭过的眉眼低垂。送他出来的人半抱着他，一直在跟他说很喜欢他的声音，气息音准都好，音色更是天分；希望他不要放弃唱歌，但这次的决策是三个老师一起做出来的，自己无能为力。

周深抽了抽鼻子。王欣看得很难受，年少的时候每一次打击他们都掏心掏肺。

王欣快步走上去招呼他，“深深……”

周深不哭了，在他副驾上安安静静地坐着。王欣陪他坐，好半天不说话，王欣想，自己是不是该说点啥。

“我去学医吧，努力了，没有遗憾了。”周深忽然说，努力挤出笑，“看看别人，我确实也不太适合……”

王欣发动了车，面无表情地看他一眼，“净他妈瞎J/B说。”

他把车开到了后海。周四晚上，华灯初上，没有过分拥挤，但后海永远热闹。

王欣把周深待往酒吧街深处，不停有人拦下他俩，兜售今晚的酒水单，学生证五折，第二杯半价，驻唱歌手换了新的……

王欣拎他去了一家背街的店，跟店员打了个招呼。

“哟，欣哥来了，我去叫老板。”店员跟王欣很熟，热情招呼，不一会儿，一个文艺中年模样的男人出来，满脸是笑地跟王欣打了个照面，“来了？”

“嗯，”王欣引荐他和周深认识，“我弟。”

这酒吧老板是北京地下摇滚时代的见证者，吹牛侃天必称见证了窦唯泡上王菲，周迅混成太妹，红色的盖头与你何时跟我走。他陪了王欣几杯酒，笑着叹气，窦唯和王菲离了，周迅演戏去了，时代的车轮摧枯拉朽，摇滚失去了自己要反抗的东西，一无所有。

他说，幸好王欣没留在这里，虽然遗憾，但总也没错。

周围都是音乐青年，Emo的风还没散，打扮嚣张的青年们在一个不属于自己的年代里茕茕孑立。周深不太适应，贴王欣很紧，悄悄拽着他袖子。

吃饭聊天喝酒，老板说要招呼客人去，让他俩自便。王欣喝完桌上的啤酒，见周深始终不喝，摆摆手让店员别再上了，径自走到乐队旁边，跟吉他手打了个招呼，又和键盘手换了半个拥抱，低声说了几句话。

他走上台，示意乐队开始演奏。四周喝酒的，打牌的，玩杀人游戏的，此起彼伏的喧嚣声，在王欣开口的一瞬间安静。

像大提琴的声音，从云杉深处震动发出，浓醇如酒，绵密如拥抱，慰藉如亲吻。王欣把麦克风上移到自己舒适的高度，唱得很缓，声音很低，震住斑斓灯光下微醺的脸。

《你的样子》，他们那一代音乐爱好者们共同的罗大佑。只有那一代人才知道，民谣和摇滚是一件事，一母同胞。那个时代的民谣是有力量的，是向外的，用以表达性的苦闷，自由的向往，被压抑的反抗。不用来对酒消愁。

周深瞳孔放大。他知道王欣的声音好，却没想到他会唱歌。会唱歌，和普通人眼中的“唱歌好听”，根本就是两件事。王欣的会唱歌，开口的一刻就和普通意义上的好相隔云泥。他不仅声音的底色好，音准到位，情感细腻，连中间一段即兴都是专业水准，好像有很多的情绪被藏起，而下一个转音又轻松自如得好像之前的憾恨都只是错觉。

周深的眼眶慢慢被眼泪堆满，他不知道王欣学了多少年声乐。

王欣对北京很熟，地道的北京司机只熟悉家附近几个区，但王欣一个北漂在地图上没有盲点；即使在西城接送他，也能背出小胡同的名儿。

王欣对杂志期刊很熟，衣上手上有股油墨气味，尽管开口兜售并不得心应手。

王欣对破烂桑塔纳2000也很熟，换个车胎让周深别下车，摸出千斤顶前后七八分钟搞定，洗手洗脸，甩一把上车。

周围很暗，灯光照在王欣身上，英俊笔挺，轮廓分明。他看着周深，只对着他一人唱歌。

不变的你伫立在茫茫的尘世中，聪明的孩子提着易碎的灯笼。稠厚的声音绵绵如潮，将周深完全包裹起来，灯光让他无处藏身。

周深的眼泪掉下来。

5-8走这里吧。

5，  
周深觉得自己失态了，晚上喝得多了，但又轻飘飘的好像没有。

他攀附在王欣身上，贴着他，一声一声的叫哥。热气从王欣的polo衫里吹进去，他们都满是酒气和汗。他让王欣唱什么，王欣就唱什么，低声在他耳边唱，什么时候停下什么时候重复，由着他；他絮絮叨叨地说自己，然后絮絮叨叨地说，哥你陪我喝一个。自己啜饮一口，王欣陪他喝完。

再后来王欣不喝了，说等酒劲过去，晚点送他回去。

走出酒吧的时候夜已经深了，连后海都不再喧嚣；周深踉踉跄跄地走出来，灯酒退却。游船在码头停泊，王欣站在他面前，天地之大。

周深吻了他。未知且茫然，不懂得情绪怎么表达。他搂着王欣，说着年轻幼稚的话，没说清楚就又垫脚去吻他，伤心又热切。

王欣将他环抱着，在背光的窄胡同里回吻。他心里也有东西逾越了界线，夏天这么燥热又这么冰冷。

周深看着王欣，不知道残存几分清醒；他用手指将他衣领拽开，声音清冷又冶艳——此刻没有压着嗓子，大概也不知自己性别。他说，哥，我想要我记得你。

摄政王府西面的胡同极窄，背过了后海的车水马龙。宗教局在这里开了一处小门，年生日久也不再用了，于是两旁高墙拱卫出一片死角，王欣踹开脚边的破易拉罐，把周深压在墙边亲吻。

没有人有准备，王欣也没有任何和男人的经验，他只懂怎么取悦女人。试着进去的时候周深疼得直咬他，花了好他妈漫长的时间才把龟头蹭进去一半，再进去就卡在冠状沟上，周深红着眼睛，抓他胳膊的手指抠出血痕。

王欣不断触碰他来表达安抚，用手，用唇，用侧脸；他托着他大腿根部，慢慢向里面推挤自己。周深把头埋在他脖子里，撕着嗓子死命压着不叫出来。后面这处不为性爱而造的器官在开口处最窄，而阴茎又膨大在前端；两个人都没有润滑和扩张的基本意识，龟头全部塞进去就寸步难行，这姿势周深费力，王欣也不好受，压着嗓子不断安慰他。

进退维谷，王欣受不了了。他抱着小男孩，舔他耳廓，亲他脸上的泪痕。他说深深，要不我们不做了吧，你满十八岁了么，你懂什么。

周深抓紧他，摇头又点头，他说差不多满了；说罢拽紧王欣，仓皇如惊弓之鸟。

再推进去，每一寸都是生硬犁开的地，仿佛滚烫的铁器烧开粘膜，捅开皮肉。被楔开顶满的感觉占据了所有感官，周深哭着说疼，又每次都在王欣觉得不忍、想要抽出来时抓紧他的手。

他说哥我都想好了，你千万别让我觉得自己是笑话。

王欣心里酸胀，他知道周深已经不硬了，也许注意力不在性欲本身。他抱着他，触手所及都是冷汗淋漓。

王欣轻轻舔吻他脖子、耳朵，问他，你愿不愿意转过去，这样你太受罪了，我也没办法……

周深让他放他下来，乖顺地背过身去。

被按着胯重新顶入的痛感没那么撕心裂肺，周深觉得自己可能已经麻木了，示意他进来。粗硬的阴茎重新嵌在他身体里，进入到之前没有触及的位置，开始轻轻试着抽送；还是疼，有一段可能有轻度撕裂，每一下抽插都疼，周深想。可能错位的性本身就应该这样，谁让他人生也尽都错位。这辈子就算再有十倍的失意迎面拍在脸上，还能比现在荒唐妄为吗。

外面有车开过，前灯扫过胡同。周深紧张得发抖，王欣将他的连帽衫盖在他脸上背上，忙着遮住他。有黑色的猫从房顶闪没，没人发现他俩。

王欣把自己的胳膊垫在周深脸前面，被小孩一口咬住。他试着帮他手淫，又被他制止。

周深说他不想射——也许是实在太痛了硬不起来，也许是根本不想在这场性爱里获得快感。他被压在墙面上背入，每一次抽送都带着低呼，唾液连着呻吟，还有眼泪，反复蹭在王欣手上。

不敢完全进入他。路灯的漫反射里，每次插得深一点，周深背上皮肤就颤栗起来，因为瘦而凸起的蝴蝶骨清晰可见，王欣的手摸到的地方都像被烫伤一样下意识颤抖。

又有车灯从主路上扫过，周深紧张得直哆嗦。王欣掰过他的脸，从侧面亲吻他眼睛，舔了舔他眼帘上的水渍。

不亲尤好，周深被他亲得呜咽，低声叫他哥，求他快点。他不敢说自己已经受不了了，觉得有始无终显得分外荒唐；他想王欣应该也没什么快感，他不愿意王欣觉得味同强奸。

王欣钳紧了他的腰，让他手撑在墙面上，用力挺送，但掌握插入的分寸。他还是有点办法对付初尝性事的小男孩，下身这样激烈地肏他，声音却低沉缓慢，气息平稳，讲着轻柔无意义的话，在远处有车声时捂住他朝向车道那边的侧脸。

他匆匆射出来，没在他身体里，蹭到了两股之间，然后用衣服草草擦干。他将周深大致清理好，穿戴齐整，然后一把打横抱起了他。

王欣对自己的荒唐无话可说。人生低谷得有多低才能让失意人遭逢失意人，他自己再是万般困顿，也从没想过有一天会近乎残酷地和一个没成年的小男孩互相安慰。一个相貌不起眼的小男孩，有天赋异禀的声音，下一秒就可能被淹没在人群，与他的声音一起，终身籍籍无名。

他不是周深的救赎。周深还太年轻了，他原本不需要他。

王欣只会抱女孩的抱法。他怕周深疼得走不了路，自己也走得尽量轻缓，步幅很小。周深将衣服搭在自己脸上，悄无声息地躺在王欣怀里流泪。王欣知道，于是把他抱得更靠向自己，胸口被汗浸湿了又干的衣服再次湿热。王欣知道他哭，尽管周深没有发出任何声音。

凌晨两三点的后海，年轻潦倒的男人抱着他。路灯的光洒在周深露出的脚踝和手腕上，纤细的少年人，看不到脸。

就像任何一对情侣，年轻的男人抱着醉酒的女朋友，从湖边走过。没有人侧目。

他把他抱回车上，周深在后座上勾过来吻了王欣的额头，说，哥，我特别高兴。

6，  
周深住得太远，王欣把他抱回了自己家——准确的说也就是隔断出租的地下室。王欣的妈妈住在卧室里，他自己睡在外面客厅。楼道里乱堆着东西，王欣坚持要抱着他，周深已经镇定了，缩着手脚避免碰到杂物，也小声不吵醒老人。

王欣家里没有独立的洗手间。厕所和淋浴间都在楼道尽头，几户人家共享。好在是夏天，王欣打了一盆水，扶着周深走到洗手间里，把门锁死了，仔细帮他冲洗，又给他换上自己的干净衣服。

屋子里没有空调，体感温度很高，王欣把头顶的电风扇调到最大，问周深，热么。周深额头上细细密密爬着汗，但他摇摇头。

客厅又小又乱，没个落脚处，王欣平日里睡在沙发床上。此刻多一个人，一米宽的小床更拥挤了。

真静下来，电扇声音就明显起来，叶片不灵光，吱吱嘎嘎响；楼上人家空调外机的冷却水顺着墙角往下淌。温度太高，王欣没把门关死，走廊上昏暗的灯照进来，周深睁着眼望着天花板上的风扇，一圈一圈数，睡不着。

王欣亲吻他额头，问他，你还难受吗。他帮他检查过，觉得应该没有大碍——但厕所的灯太暗了，也实在说不准，何况王欣真的没什么经验。

周深轻轻摇头。快四点了，他不想睡了。

王欣也不太想睡。

他对周深有好感，此前某几个时刻也浓烈到了想拥抱他，触碰他，或者如果他是女孩的话——亲吻他。但他是男孩，王欣能克制。王欣觉得世路太难，彼此不能用没可能的关系增添障碍。

可这事儿真做了，别管谁主动的，王欣就不再思考该不该了。再想不就王八蛋了吗？

周深想翻过身子面向他，刚动一下，被王欣按住。他怕他疼，于是小心翼翼从床尾下去，把周深抱到里面贴着墙，自己重新睡在外侧，面对面搂着他。

周深靠着他胸口，心里默默数着单调的风扇声，轻轻哼起歌来。曾经自己，像浮萍一样无依。

王欣说不出什么。他在恋爱中不是一个嘴拙的人，但他找不到什么好说的。这是萍聚，明日杨花如水，他俩的年龄和身份差异，就算是男女之间明目张胆的感情也不会有结果，何况不是。王欣伸手搂着周深，嘴唇印在他额头上。

他跟着他哼，仿如和声，高低八度，不修饰的天然天成。这歌王欣也会——我愿陪在你的身边，为你挡风遮雨。

他不敢和副歌。周深唱到副歌，也停下来，仰头亲了亲王欣的下巴。

停下来不唱了，安静在他怀里等黎明。

7，  
地下室这几户相邻人家全都是五六点起床，在北京讨生活的异乡人都一样。王欣让周深躺着别动，给母亲解释——昨天喝多了，本来就是朋友托付的弟弟，来家里过夜。他帮母亲收拾好报刊亭，又买好早餐回来找周深。

周深坚持说自己没事，但也坚持着不想吃东西。王欣再着紧也无处施展，想了想自己是不是会错意了，周深是不是不方便说，于是又出去买了份甜粥。周深爬起来喝粥，王欣就一旁看着，露着不自觉的笑——他突然想，如果这是他女朋友的话，此刻应该要喂的，可他不知道现在该不该。

他让周深自己睡一会儿补觉——周围几户人走了反而清净些。然后去了国家大剧院，打算撞着什么看什么。

周五晚上的票自然难买，几个黄牛一圈圈绕着他兜售；只剩《图兰朵》了，价格不便宜，位置还特别靠边上。长盛不衰的剧目，王欣看过，咬咬牙买了两张连号。他知道周深明天的火车离京。

他跟周深说自己的事。跌跌撞撞的歌手梦，他过去二十五年最重要的激情来源，最大的挫败，开诚布公。周深靠着他，像只安静的家猫，在他不注意时才认真看他。周深觉得自己过去的人生太单薄了，偶尔说两句，剩下的时候缄默着，听王欣用极缓慢的语速回忆。

王欣说困了，从没在人面前这样剖白过自己。他枕着周深的膝盖睡一会儿。

晚上他在他身边看图兰朵，演出时没敢凑近，两人的手在座儿底下十指相扣。中国公主的童话，茉莉花。中场休息，周深靠在他耳边，轻轻哼唱着这首歌。他语感极好，吴侬软语信手拈来，竟然把这首江南小调唱得清甜如晨露下初开的花。这样纯粹不染纤尘的灵魂，困在一个小男孩的身体里，除了歌唱再无出路，除了歌唱无法可想。

王欣在车里吻他，他说深深，你还是学音乐好不好，你应该学音乐。

周深别开了头，不说话。

王欣把他带到天宁寺，车停在达官营的一处工地旁边的僻静处。他回转过身，从后窗里冷眼望着远处的灯。夜已经黑透了，有穿着暴露、画着浓妆的年轻女人在这边出入，王欣指给他看。

他说，楼凤。大多数是北漂的学生和进城务工人员，无处可去，没有一技之长，最后聚居在这里，成为这个城市暗面的创口。

他把额头顶上周深的额，他说，你这么年轻，还有无穷无尽的选择，你应该去大剧院唱歌。

周深还是不说话，叹了口气，靠在椅背上。月光淌在他眼睛里，相貌平平的孩子也因此目光旖旎。

他让王欣下车去后座。他吻了他，直奔主题动手解他的裤子。王欣一惊，“深深？”

“两边车位泊的都是死车。”周深跨坐在他身上，视线比他略高，整个人有着脆弱而哀伤的情欲。他被王欣打开过了，回不到蒙昧无觉的状态里，这一刻他很满意这个结果。谁想要蒙昧呢？痛觉是歌者的灵光。

他俯下身来吻王欣，动手把他的上衣剥得七零八落，从他口袋里翻到了安全套——周深有一点鼻酸，于是又贴过去索要亲吻。他之前隐隐的恐惧是怕胁迫了王欣，他不想他勉强。

两人在后座上交换呼吸，王欣把他裤子拽下来，人按在车前座的中央扶手箱上，让他后仰着，低下头为他口交。周深扶着前座后背，极仓促地惊叫出来。

阴茎被温暖的口腔含着，舌头托着他，舔到顶端马眼上慢慢打圈。周深抓紧王欣的肩，喉咙里是挣扎的赞许。

王欣吮吸他，略带腥味，声音，嗅觉和画面都是情欲的。手捏住勃起的茎身，能看到马眼随之裂开一条缝隙。他用舌尖扫过这个开口，周深跟过电式的抓着他抖，下意识地抬腰往他嘴里送。

王欣用手轻轻揉着睾丸，沿着那条中缝，试着按了按后面柔软的入口。周深抓着他的手指往里面送，两个指节进去，案板上的鱼被钉着，仰头踹着气。他声音挣断锁链，想游到没有光的地方和他汇合。

他极有耐心地用手指开拓他。王欣虽然后知后觉，但并不把功夫花在无益的挣扎上。他当然喜欢他，都做过了，就希望能给彼此最温柔的对待。王欣用两根手指找到他身体里隐秘的凸起，用指腹压上去，周深的呻吟浸没了车箱。

王欣想帮他含出来，周深示意不用，帮他戴上套，主动坐到王欣身上，扶着对方完全勃起的阴茎慢慢往下坐。扩张过的穴口延展性好了很多，套上的油，加上唾液和分泌物的润滑，最起码前面三分之一并没有痛得不能忍耐。下面将龟头含进去之后，再往里有点吃力，王欣箭在弦上想往里撞，见周深皱着眉，只敢托着他大腿摩挲，让他自己斟酌着慢慢来。

粗不是问题之后，长度成了新的问题。头晚上王欣怕他受不了，加上自己快感有限，基本没有完全插入过。现在这个姿势进得太深，整根没进去之后，周深一身冷汗，抱紧了王欣微微发抖。王欣被窒息的热和紧致包裹着，不敢动，用手摸着对方阴茎，直到周深在他耳边呻吟出声。

他抬胯试着撞他。周深眉头更深了，声音却不全是痛苦，带着难耐难捱的沙哑。王欣挺动了几次，令人崩溃的忍耐——他舔着周深耳廓，问，可以吗，现在可以了吗。

周深点头，头靠在他脖子上。王欣猛地向上抬胯，周深叫得像断气，极致精巧的喉音，连被人操时都像脆弱的艺术品，婉转呻吟，呻吟婉转。王欣疯了，和女人完全不同，和所有烦闷夜里消夏的声音都不同。周深不会装，他的声音不能被归类，他只为王欣一个人叫。

王欣把身体往下挪了些，方便更用力地肏他。手指试探过了，位置不算深，阴茎顶入之后调整角度找到了凸起的位置。周深像被教鞭抽到，几乎是呜咽出来，抓紧了王欣的上臂，低声抽咽，哀哀地求他，表意模糊。

这个时候的王欣已经再没了耐性。他抓紧了周深的腰胯，更深地顶入他，深到周深有了想吐的错觉——然后拔出来，只留龟头卡在穴口，再次碾过敏感点，在身上这个男孩的颤抖中钉到他身体深处。他是他的异物，埋在身体里的骨刺。

周深被他顶得失去平衡，在摇晃中咬到舌头。还没有嗔出口，王欣就捧着他的脸吻上去，舌头扫过他上颚，粘膜上的瘙痒让他哼出声。王欣很会接吻，边轻吻他，边用拇指在他胸前的凸起上揉，周深一躲就被他扶着用力楔入，只能在喘声中求饶，轻点，慢点。

这话是个男人都受用，作用在相反面上。王欣更加快了频率和力度，撞得周深不断哀呼。阴茎前端浸出的液体在王欣腰腹上留下水线，他摁着周深的屁股，发烫的睾丸在他被插入的位置下不断碰触。王欣抬头和他舌吻，一手绕到他身后，去摸两人连接处。粗硬的阴茎将周深完全撑开，王欣想了想那处入口被撑到透明的画面，血脉泵张，于是在他耳边说着孟浪的话。

周深耳朵红得滴血。偏偏王欣要问他，是你愿意的吗，开口求我给你。

他把初识人事的男孩子肏射出来，一汩一汩地涌出来，滴落在他身上。耻感强烈到让周深一句话也说不出，自暴自弃地抱着他，不知道是哭还是无意识呜呜声。他身体里还有根硬热的东西插着，他求王欣赶紧射出来。

王欣把他调转了方向。车内空间太小，只能让周深前胸贴在后座靠背上，他伏在他背上快送顶送。被肏的男孩叫出来，声音被椅背的海绵套吸收了，断断续续溢出来，在高潮后的不应期里被插得失神。王欣吻他的脸，用温热的手托在他软下去的阴茎上，连着睾丸一起轻轻拢起，在周深的呜咽声中射出来。

王欣不肯拔出来，在余韵里吻他的情人。身体的连接轻微跳动。

深深。王欣叫他。

安全套的橡胶味儿和着香草味儿，精水干涸在他小腹上，汗水在唇边，混有未干的泪水，不知道哪个更咸。王欣用舌头轻轻舔他的脸。

8，  
两人没再回那个地下室，王欣带他去了报刊亭，里面有张一米八的弹簧床，周深睡够了。他从堆放的箱子里找矿泉水，用毛巾沾湿了帮他擦洗，然后站在报亭外淋了自己一身。

王欣搂着他，有一搭没一搭的说话，模模糊糊睡了三四个小时。临到快天亮了，周深摇醒他，贴过来说想和他做。王欣揉揉他的头发，好。

之前已经做了两次，黑灯瞎火没完全脱过。就着报刊亭里的灯，周深第一次看到王欣小腿上的纹身。他有了奇怪的占有欲，清清冷冷地出声，命令王欣把衣服都脱了，自己也一丝不挂，分开腿迎接他。

他说哥，咱别戴套了。

王欣点头照着做。相拥着吻了一会儿也完全勃起，于是慢慢试着进去。他吞下周深的呻吟，用手指放在他唇边，嘘，禁声，这边隔音很差。

地铁口的报刊亭，早上六点就会迎来人流高峰。不光是声音，贴着墙也不行，铝合金搭的架子会晃，弹簧床声音也响。

空间有限，王欣抱他到堆放瓶装水的纸箱上，借着纸箱的高度操他。

积累的快感在之前释放了十之七八，此刻再做没有头昏脑涨的冲击。王欣把控着节奏律动，温柔而有力。周深执意要面对面做，睁着眼看他，每个动作都给他回应。

高潮到来时王欣想退出去，周深拦住他，让他射里面。王欣脑子一热照办了。除了唾液可以挂丝，精液也行。

他慢慢退出来，温热的精水从红肿的穴口流出来，淌在装矿泉水的纸箱上。从屁股到大腿根部都被撞红了，后穴被操得痉挛，一时合不住，没法长时间的把精液留在身体里——或者留也无用，无处生根，如同萍聚。

周深坐在箱子上，半靠着橱窗口的硬纸板微微颤抖；他眼角微红，嘴角含着笑，无意识地轻声叫着哥，他说疼，竟然说出了俏生生的媚态。下身的物件还硬着。王欣凑上去，埋头在他两腿间，帮他含出来。

哪有这么多同时到达。拥抱的时候知道契合，接吻的时候知道不舍，命运给得足够多了。

周深帮王欣支摊，报刊亭开始一天的营业，烟火气袅袅的八月人间。他戴上棒球帽，隐藏在橱窗后面，帮王欣收银，给晨练的大爷卖早晨的报纸。

王欣问他吃什么，周深说随便，你吃什么我就吃什么。他一边心不在焉地哼歌，一边熟练的将杂志扔到橱窗外的展示柜上，声音清脆，“别拿样刊啊，我在里面找给您。”

他买了两份炸酱面，特地多要了辣椒，想了想又分开放，用小袋子装起来。进报刊亭时周深刚唱到让我随你去，因为我是真的爱你；一转头看见王欣，愣了两秒，又去掉歌词，改成了哼旋律。他的声音是天籁，来自天空的会心敲击，王欣心里难过，抱他在自己腿上，坐在弹簧床上，陪他哼唱。

他问他几点走，周深说下午一点的车，要先回酒店取行李。

王欣点头说好。他一直跟周深说好。

火车站卖月台票的人不在，说是吃午饭去了，安检处不让王欣进去送。王欣正准备求两句，周深突然放下行李，转过身来一把抱住了他。

王欣说不出话，他怕周深哭，试探性地，慢慢地摸了摸他的头。水气氤氲在他眼里，他牵了牵嘴角，艰难地找自己的声音，“深深，你应该学音乐的，坚持好不好……”

周深没说话，和他抱了一会儿，低声问，哥，你会记得我么。

王欣不知道自己回答没有。开始检票了，后面排队的人冲撞上来，让他们让一让，别占着地儿。周深被冲进前行的人流中，向他嚷了句什么，王欣没听清，只来得及把行李把手递给他。

王欣目送他消失在人流里，站了片刻，转身去停车场取车。

END


End file.
